Trapped
by Athena's Owlet24
Summary: "When I bathed in the River Styx I got more than I bargained for. I am trapped in the mortal world until I can forget about her and our love. Her, as in Annabeth Chase. She is my anchor to the mortal world."
1. Prologue I: Percy

**Hey you guys! Im Baaack! And with a new story! Sorry that I haven't updated any of my other fanfics for so long. I went to sleep away camp and I've been pretty busy with back-to-school stuff :P**

**But anyway, this is a fairly short chapter. (its a prologue. Don't worry. the chapters after this will be _much _longer) Im not entirely sure where im going with this, but it popped in my head, and I figured that it could make a decent story so I wrote it down. **

**And thanks to my lovely beta, Starlit Reader! I swear, no one could do a better job!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but sadly I do not own Percy Jackson. I know, such a tragedy.**

* * *

><p>When I bathed in the River Styx, I got more than I bargained for.<p>

I am trapped in the mortal world, until I can let her go. I need to forget how much I love her. _Her _as in Annabeth Chase. Only then, can I go to Elysium.

Why? Annabeth is my anchor to the mortal world. She - unintentionally - keeps me here.

Hades explained to me that I wouldn't have to be in the mortal world _forever. _He told me that once Annabeth dies, I could join her in Elysium. But for the time being, it was up to me to find my way.

There was only one problem doing that. I love Annabeth more than anything. She isn't my anchor to the mortal world for nothing. There is no possible way that I can forget about her and our love.

Love hurts. Even in the after-life.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. that was the prologue to <span>Trapped.<span> Please, please, with cherries on top, review!**

**All you gotta do is click on that little button down there. Come on, you know you want to :)**

**~Owlet24  
><strong>


	2. Prologue II: Annabeth

**NOTE: This is a rewrite for this chapter. **

**Before you get mad at me for a short chapter, this is another Prologue, but in Annabeth's point of view. I wanted you guys to get an idea of what the characters were feeling, and what they were up to, before I started the story. That way, I wouldn't have to start the first real chapter with "This is all about me…" Instead, I can get right on with the story, with a whole lot of action. ;) I hope you guys understand!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wish I did, I *sigh* do not own PJO.**

It has been one week. One whole week since the day Percy died. I still haven't found a way to cope. Everyone in my life leaves me one way or another. Thalia joined the Hunters; Grover is now the Lord of the Wild; Luke joined Kronos; and now, Percy died. It wasn't his fault. If it's any one's fault, it's mine. I should have seen the blade coming right at my stomach. Percy saw it before I did, and he shielded me from the blow; only to have gotten hit at the small of his back.

My siblings try and cheer me up, but it doesn't work. For the whole day, I sketch plans for Olympus, shutting everyone and everything out. It gets repetitive at times – designing Olympus - since that is the only thing I ever do anymore. It's the only thing I have now.

It's so hard to believe because after two years of dating, without any problems besides Percy being such a Seaweed Brain, I thought that we were building something permanent. I actually thought that two demigods could live happily ever after. But I suppose that even a daughter of Athena can think wrong.

But sometimes, I think that I am being selfish. It wasn't me who died, it was Percy. And this was all because I wasn't paying attention in battle. And other times, I think of how Percy should have taken the Gods' offer to become immortal. I shouldn't have let him turn it down. Again, I was being selfish. And I hate myself for that. I never went through all of the possibilities in my head, like a proper daughter of Athena should have.

But I will most _definitely_send a strongly-worded letter to Aphrodite. For putting me in this mess I call my life. This is why I should have listened to my mother and stayed away from romance. But I don't mean that. Even if it only lasted two years, I wouldn't ever take it back. It was the only time of my life where I was stress-free and happy.

Chiron checks up on me now and then, but I can tell that he misses Percy as much as I do. He tells me, "Annabeth, it is unhealthy for a demigod with ADHD to sit around all day. I think it would be best if you would at least try to get back to your normal activities."

But I just shake my head, and Chiron leaves.

On a lot of days, I don't know how I will make it through, being alone. But the day of Percy's funeral was the worst.

I never thought that I would have to organize Percy's funeral _twice._ Just like last time, Chiron had asked me to do the final honors. "He was probably the bravest friend I've ever had," I began. This is where I stopped last time. This is where Percy came back. I looked up, searching for him. But he wasn't there; only the sad and empty expressions of the campers.

"I couldn't ask for a better friend," I started again. "Percy was not only courageous. He was loyal, funny, and he could always make a person laugh, even in the darkest of times. Let's not look at Percy as just the savior of Olympus. We should remember him by the wonderful person he was," I finished, trying to choke back my tears.

I took the torch and burned Percy's blue burial shroud embroidered with green tridents – The same color as his eyes. I stared into the flames and closed my eyes, while saying a silent prayer.

As I opened my eyes, I saw a small flicker of sea green in the flames. As I looked back at it, an instant warm feeling enveloped me. But when they disappeared, I again felt alone.

**(I decided that I will do a little mini-poll for each chapter, about the story to make my writing better. You would leave it in your review.)**

**This chapter's Poll:**** I think Annabeth seemed a little whiny in this chapter. A little OOC. But how would you feel if you best friend – And boyfriend – died because he was trying to save you? Tell me what you think. Because I can always come back and revise this chapter if you really want me to… **_**Do you think Annabeth was OOC? **_**Tell me your thoughts!**


End file.
